


A very big Island

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Co-Written, Crack, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: Ok so this story has been written completely by my 8 year old son. his school classwork was to write 10 sentences for a Pirate adventure. The dude turned it into a 443 word Doctor Who fan fiction!Please click on it and give it a read and a kudos so I can show him just how awesome he is!Honestly it will take you 5 minutes and will give you a huge chuckle, with the added bonus of encouraging a young writer and whovian.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	A very big Island

Chapter 1: A very big Island  
Once upon a time, there was a very big crew and they always helped the world from every danger. Their names were Jodie, Lilly, Yasmin, Ryan, Graham, Jasmine and Harry. There were also some bad Pirates and their names were Voldemort, Captain Cody, Martin and Dragon. There were also 2 babies their names were invisible floating baby Theo and floating baby Lilly.  
The crew went to go save the world from the pirates invading!!!!!  
So, they set of on a journey in the TARDIS. They finally got there but there where no Pirates to be seen, so they searched and searched until they found a pirate’s diary. Of course, they looked in it and all they found was really basic stuff a diary would have in it but when they got to the end of the book, they found some co-ordinates to a pirate ship. So, they went to the pirate ship but when they got there it wasn’t a pirate ship, it was a very big island and Lilly said  
“Are you sure this is the place”  
“Yes, I’m sure Lilly” Said Jodie  
“Doctor are you sure this is what we are looking for?” Yasmine asked  
“Yes, yes Yasmine I am really sure” The Doctor said

Chapter 2: The Pirates  
“What if the Pirates are hiding?” Jodie said  
“well you might be right so be careful everyone” Said Ryan  
“We should split up and go by ourselves” Said Graham  
“Ok” Said Lilly  
“Runnnnnnnnn!!!!!” Said Yasmin

Lilly, Jodie and Yasmin shouted “Run”  
So they ran through a maze and a very big one, really big  
“Come on it might be complicated, but we can do it” Jodie said

Graham noticed that he was by himself and he hates being alone. “Doc, Ryan, Lilly, Yaz, Anyone hello?” He called 

Chapter 3: The death trap 

They got out of the maze and they found Graham, so they went of to stop the pirates from invading the world.  
“This way” Jodie said  
“Ok” said Yasmin  
“come on everyone” Lilly said, everyone said OK.  
So, they set of on a journey, they found the pirates.  
“I see you have arrived Doctor” Captain Cody said  
“Yes, I have indeed arrived Captain Cody” Jodie said  
“Yoh Oh arr me Doctor” Captain Cody’s crew shouted  
The Doctor felt someone breathing on her, so she turned around and saw 2 babies 1 said “Hi, Doctor I can help you win this battle, yes there will be a battle Doctor”  
“Hi Doctor” Said the other baby  
And baby Theo was right, they battled and of course the Doctor won but Lilly died 

The end 

RIP Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note about the Author of this story. 
> 
> Jacob is 8 and has been a huge Doctor Who fan since he was 3, his favourite Doctors are Jodie and Matt Smith and that is how he refers to them so in this story it says "Jodie" when he means the Doctor. 
> 
> He deals with anxiety every single day and faces it like a boss, our favourite quote is "Being brave doesn't mean not being scared, its being scared but doing what you have to do anyway" he lives by this every day. 
> 
> I'm so proud of him and his story that he has created completely by himself in the space of about 2 hours. He hand write this into his book and then I typed it up for him word for word, only changing spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I want to be able to show him how many people have read his story and gave it a kudos to make his day a little brighter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read his little dribble and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did xxx


End file.
